Gikon
are souls, designed by Shinigami scientists, which separate a Shinigami's spirit from a Gigai, should they be inhabiting one, or evict stubborn spirits from their corpses if necessary. The processes involved in the creation and ingestion of these souls were invented by Kirio Hikifune.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 15-16 Overview The core theory behind Gikon is to inject foreign Reiatsu into one's body, and for the individual to turn that power into their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 19 Artificial souls are used by ingesting a . The pill forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the Shinigami. They can be used on a body which has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications.Bleach manga; Volume 25, end of volume sketches History Gikon and the means to insert it into a body were invented by Kirio Hikifune. Before she came along, the thought of making artificial souls was a foreign one. She built upon the idea of Gikon and created the artificial pill, Gikongan.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 18 According to Hikifune, the core theory behind the artificial soul is to take the Reiatsu from one source and inject it into a different body, with the intention of turning the introduced power into that body's own. Soul Candy Gikongan is commonly called because the Shinigami Women's Association complained that its name was not cute and had it changed.Bleach manga; Volume 2, page 122 To fit with the more informal name, Soul Candy is contained in toy dispensers, which have the heads of cartoon characters on them. These dispensers come in many varieties, with some being more popular than others.Bleach manga; Volume 2, omake Artificial souls tend to have personalities which reflect traits of their corresponding dispenser's character. } ! ! or Papyrus ! ! |- !align="center"| ! ! ! ! |- !align="center"| ! ! ! or Bruce ! |- !align="center"| ! ! ! ! |- !align="center"| ! ! ! ! |} Notes * Chappy: The most popular Soul Candy, Chappy has a cutesy personality, and tends to end sentences with "pyon" (Hop! in the English version). Used by Rukia Kuchiki. * Yuki: The 2nd most popular Soul Candy.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 257 * Pupples or Papyrus: The 3rd most popular Soul Candy.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 257 * Gringo: Has a gangster personality and tends to end sentences with "yorosh" ("Thank you very much" in the English version). Used by Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, omake page * Ginnosuke: Has a sly personality and tends to end sentences with "nyah", a meowing sound. Used by Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, omake page * Blues or Bruce: Is easily frightened and tends to end sentences with "uho" ("ook" in the English version). Used by Ikkaku Madarame. * Momone: Is a pervert and tends to end sentences with "besh" ("Shall I?" in the English version). Used by Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 221, omake page * King: Is diligent, but stupid. Talks about "probability". Used by Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, omake page References Navigation Category:Important Terms Category:Items Category:Races Category:Artificial Soul